Tragedi Malam Minggu
by Nia Shintarou
Summary: Inaho merutuk dirinya sendiri karena panic attack yang dimilikinya. AU, OOC (Inaho x Slaine) Harklight sebagai pemanis hubungan mereka. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO(s) everywhere**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Prompt: Putih — Keamanan**

 **Don't like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu menjadi malam panjang dan keberadaannya menjadi mitos bagi para pemuda yang tergabung dalam Ikatan Jomblo Keren Abiiizzz yang salah tiganya beranggotakan Calm, Okisuke, dan Kaizuka Inaho. Namun, hanya selang dua bulan Inaho mengisi komunitas tersebut, ia keluar. Usut demi usut ternyata pemilik iris coklat kemerahan itu telah mendapatkan hati kembang desa sebelah yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi penerus usaha cabe milik Ayahnya. Inaho terus saja menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan paras cantik yang ditemuinya saat membeli cabe di Pasar bersama Kakaknya, Yuki. Kala itu mereka berdebat sengit dengan penjual karena harga cabe yang dijual selangit. Tentu saja awalnya Inaho tidak terima, mencari uang itu susah. Masa cabe-cabean saja murah, lha, ini harga cabe mahal banget. Nah, karena si penjual sudah putus asa meladeni kukuhnya pria tersebut, dipanggillah sang empunya dagangan agar menghampiri keduanya.

Sejak saat itu visual Inaho begitu sulit teralihkan ketika bertatap langsung dengan iris zamrud di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang pirang hampir pucat seperti kekurangan pigmen berkibar, kulitnya yang putih dan bodynya yang aduhai membuat Inaho tidak bisa menjaga pandangannya.

 _Fix, ia ingin menjadi pacarnya Slaine Saazbaum Troyard._

Inaho yang sering mampir ke tokonya demi mengambil hatinya Slaine bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang sakunya untuk membeli cabe. Karena begitu intens mereka bertemu, Slaine pun merasakan hal yang sama dan luluh begitu saja menerima cinta Inaho di hadapan pedagang lain saat Inaho berlutut menembaknya di Pasar.

Malam minggu yang tak ada perkembangan, lagi-lagi Inaho harus apel di rumah kekasihnya tanpa bisa mengajaknya keluar atau mengobrol leluasa di teras. Please, Inaho juga ingin bersenang-senang atuh euy! sama seperti pasangan abegeh lainnya. Tapi, tentu saja Abah Saazbaum tidak pernah mengizinkan anaknya yang suci didekati pria tak bermodal macam Inaho.

Slaine dan Inaho duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu dengan memakai penghalang bantal di tengah mereka. Meski hari ini Abah Saazbaum sedang tidak di rumah karena mudik mengunjungi istrinya yang ketiga, Mami Cruhteo, tetap saja ada yang mengawasi keduanya, yaitu Harklight.

"Neng,"

"Iya A?"

"Eneng hari ini kok beda, sih?"

"Eh, beda gimana A?"

Inaho mengikis jarak antara keduanya. Duduknya makin bergeser menyingkirkan bantal yang menjadi penghalang.

"Kelihatan lebih cantik dan menggoda seperti cabe yang Eneng jual. Boleh gak Aa nusukkin cabe Aa di—" sebelum Inaho menyelesaikan rayuan maut yang diajarkan teman-temannya di Ijo Kera. Ia sudah terkena lemparan bantal duluan.

Maksud hati Inaho ingin menancapkan cabenya di hati Slaine, Tapi, si pemilik iris zamrud itu sudah berpikiran macam-macam di otaknya.

"MAKSUD AA APA?! ENENG CABE-CABEAN GITU?!"

Slaine menatap Inaho kesal dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus seraya melempar tumpukan bantal ke wajah Inaho. Slaine belum siap, Aa!

"Nggak gitu, Neng. Maksud Aa—"

"EHEM!"

Melihat tumpukan bantal yang menjadi penghalang berhamburan ke mana-mana, Harklight berinisiatif segera menghampiri keduanya dan duduk di tengah. Urutan posisinya yaitu Inaho-Harklight-Slaine.

"Slaine-sama, Tuan Saazbaum bilang tidak boleh berdua-duaan. Nanti ada setan yang menjadi orang ketiga, lho"

 _Iya, setannya elo!_ bathin Inaho mengamuk.

* * *

Ketiganya dilanda hening seketika.

Inaho memilih diam mendelik Harklight dengan tajam, sementara Slaine memencet remote tvnya mencari siaran televisi yang pas untuk moodnya dan Harklight? Ia duduk dengan manis melirik keduanya.

"Sesosok makhluk dengan kepala terpisah ditemukan terkapar dalam ruang tamu rumah Mr. XXX. Sekitar mulutnya dipenuhi pecahan kaca, diduga korban terpaksa meminum pecahan beling dari minuman yang disediakan pembantu rumah tangganya. Saat ini polisi tengah memeriksa pelaku—"

Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Apa tidak ada berita yang normal selain dari ini? Please, atuhlah! Ini teh malam minggu! Kenapa hari ini tidak ada yang lancar satupun untuknya? Inaho butuh kasih sayang, bukannya diginiin. Inaho tuh gak bisa digituin!

Inaho mencengkeram rambutnya frustrasi. Ia melotot menatap Harklight karena ada di sampingnya. Kemudian bibirnya dirasa sangat kering saat menatap bibirnya Slaine.

"Neng, Aa haus."

"Oh, iya A. Maafin ya.. Eneng lupa gak nyediain minum daritadi. Tunggu biar Eneng ambi—"

"Biar saya yang ambilkan."

Harklight menyela ucapan Slaine. Ia bangkit dari sofa menuju dapur menyiapkan minuman untuk kekasihnya Slaine Troyard.

Merasa situasi dan kondisi aman terkendali, Inaho kembali menggeser pantatnya mendekati pria helai pucat di sampingnya. Memandang sang pujaan dari sinar lampu neon yang benderang membuat Slaine terlihat makin cerah, secerah iklan pemutih wajah tanpa tambahan formalin di tv. Slaine tampak lebih cantik. Inaho menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih jemari lentiknya Slaine, hampir kepegang nih dan…

 _Praaaang!_

Terdengar bunyi gelas pecah dari arah dapur. Ya Tuhan! Adaaaaaaa aja si Harklight ini ganggu acara malam minggunya! Gerutu Inaho kesal.

"Harklight-san, ada apa?" Slaine menoleh ke arah dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa, Slaine-sama. Gelasnya hanya tergelincir dari tanganku." teriak Harklight.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Slaine sekali lagi ingin memastikan keadaan Harklight. Ia berdiri dari sofanya menengok ke arah dapur.

Inaho diliputi rasa panik. Bukan karena mengkhawatirkan kondisinya Harklight. Sungguh, Inaho tidak peduli mau Harklight kena serangan jantung kek, keselek beling kek atau mendadak ayan sekalipun. Bodo amat! Ia hanya cemas. Inaho lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, takut kejadian ini akan sama seperti berita di tv tadi. Inaho tidak ingin meminum cairan yang berisi serpihan beling. Tidak! Ia bukan kuda lumping yang bisa makan beling seenaknya. Ia pria imut adik dari Kaizuka Yuki. Titik! Inaho tidak mau!

"Neng, sepertinya Aa harus pulang."

"Lho, kenapa? Aa gak kangen sama Neng?"

Slaine mengerucutkan bibir dengan manjanya yang bercampur kesal karena Aa Inaho mendadak ingin pulang.

"Kangen, sih.. Neng. Tapi—"

"Tapi, apa A?"

— _Aa lebih sayang sama nyawa Aa sendiri._

Inaho menampakkan bulir-bulir tak wajar di dahinya, tangannya basah penuh dengan keringat. Sejak ia mulai melakukan ritual malam minggu di rumah pacarnya, selalu saja ada hal yang mengancam jiwanya baik tekanan mental yang diberikan Abahnya Slaine ditambah dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Harklight yang terlihat ingin membunuhnya.

Slaine masih menunggu jawaban di tengah lamunan pria Kaizuka itu. Netranya terfokus pada bulir yang tampak. Ia tidak tahu, ada apa dengan kekasihnya. Segera ia mengambil tissue di meja mengelap keringat Inaho yang mengucur deras.

"Sayang kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan khawatir.

Inaho tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, Neng."

Inaho berusaha mengendalikan diri. Terpujilah karena _panic attack_ nya berhasil mendekatkan ia dengan Slaine. Inaho menarik tangan Slaine dalam genggamannya. Begitu menenangkan. Hanya ini yang ia ingin lakukan sedari tadi.

"Aa—"

"Ssst..." Inaho mengunci bibir Slaine dengan telunjuknya, "duduk dipangkuan Aa neng." perintahnya sembari menepuk-nepuk lahunannya yang kosong.

Slaine menuruti perintah Inaho, ia duduk dalam lahunannya, menatap lamat-lamat wajah khas pemilik iris coklat kemerahan itu. Yang ditatap semakin merasa kegantengan, ia menampakkan seringai sexynya agar Slaine terpincut.

Akhirnya keduanya saling berpagutan dalam hening.

* * *

Harklight menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama di dapur, segera ia bawa baki berisi gelas minuman khusus untuk Inaho.

"EHEM!" suaranya menginterupsi.

Inaho dan Slaine terkaget dengan eksistensi Harklight. Mereka menjauhkan posisi.

"Ini minumannya, **Kaizuka-san**."

Harklight memberi penekanan pada nama marga Inaho.

Inaho membelalakan matanya saat ia menangkap seringai licik dari bibir Harklight di balik minumannya. Inaho sontak bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"MAAF AA HARUS PULANG!"

"Eh?"

Slaine keheranan dengan sikap Inaho.

"Ini demi keamanan Aa, Neng!"

Inaho langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar tanpa memberi penjelasan sedikit pun. Ia tak mempedulikan Slaine yang berdiri mematung melihatnya. Sungguh, Slaine tidak mengerti kemudian matanya mencecar Harklight yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

Ada yang aneh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

APAAA INIIII GAJE SEKALIIII XDD MAAFKEUN DIRIKU INAHO TT_TT

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. :''''

Ah, iya special thanks untuk kalian para penghuni fandom A/Z telah review dan memberi saran dalam cerita sebelumnya. /big hug/


End file.
